Coming To Be
by coredacey
Summary: Story of Tom Marvolo Riddle becoming Voldemort.


A Riddle for a Riddle: Authors Note: No matter what anyone thinks of my stories I like righting and that is all that matters. The reveiws that I get I rather enjoy no matter what they say, at least I know that people are reading my stories. People I know it takes days for you to submit a review, but come on no one can be that lazy can they. It only takes a few minutes, if you just say you are a b***h at least I know you looked at my story. Anyway here is my story, I hope to continue it. A young infant named Tom Riddle took his first breath into the world. His lungs filled with the hospital air as he made his way to the doctors arms. He could hear the worried sound of nurses as they started screaming "I don't think she is going to make it doctor her breathing has stopped and she is not responding." The nurses began moving over to the lifeless body attempting to save Tom Marvolo Riddles mother. After thirty minutes to an hour the nurses all bowed their heads in sorrow "We lost her they all echoed." "Her last words were to name her son," said the nurse who was know taking the young boy to the nursery. Tom seemed to know what was going on in some since because the nurses couldn't stop him from crying. Every time the nurse tryed to calm him he would scream louder to the point they though his lungs would burst, and he would be buried along with his deceased mother. At that moment one of the nurses brought the boy the locket that was around his mothers neck. "Maybe this will calm him until we get a hold of his father,'' she said hopefully. She laid the necklace around the boys neck, wrapping it two or three times around to make sure he did not loose it. Knowing it was his mothers he grasped it with his hand and stopped his fuss. ''That is a smart boy,'' said the nurse to the left. ''Sarah did you call his father,'' the nurse asked? "Sarah shook her head in an up and down motion to say that she had. ''Well, what did he say.'' ''He said he didn't want anything to do with the child. ''Well we must notify the London orphanage, and get them to come get the child as soon as possible.'' ***************************************************************************  
  
The day was cold and foggy, and the air showed some introduction to a good rain in London. Tom and the other children had been let out side to get ride of all their energy before the storm had began. It had been almost eleven years since Tom Marvolo Riddle's mother passed away after having him. He had been sent to live in a muggle orphanage until he was grown. He hated the place and could not stand muggles. The janitor had been the only person he liked and Tom though of him like a parent. Mr.. Oliver explained to him everything he knew about the wizard world so he thought. The children of the orphanage always teased him because of his pale complexion, and his skeleton like figure. He was very tall for his age and looked like he was about to die of starvation which was about true. Miss. Lisa the owner of the orphanage was almost unbearable, she treated Tom like a piece of dirt. Every time something happened he was always the blame, it seemed like he got more beatings in a day than most of the orphans got in a year. His backside was covered in belt wounds, so he spent most of his time standing. The break they had was going by very slow and Tom was hoping for a wind storm to come and sweep all the muggle children away from the sorry excuse for a playground. Just then it started raining and everyone except Tom headed inside. A yellow car pulled up and a couple started getting out followed by a small boy about Tom's age. "Why you standing in the rain you thirsty," laughed the boy. "My name is Charlie Hunt and I have come with my parents to adopt a muggle for my dads work." "That is a lot more than I need to know," said Tom. "Anyways my name is Tom, and you have come to the wright place." "There are muggle children running all over the place," he spat. "Charlie honey it is not wise to be going up to strangers assuming they are wizards," said the boys mother. "But mom he is a wizard," Charlie wined. "Yes, but you didn't know that sweetie." "Mom lets just drop it okay." "Anyways, is the owner here," she said changing the subject? At this question Tom wasn't to sure what to say if Miss. Lisa knew that he hadn't came in with the rest of the students he might get a beating instead of dinner. Well he was used to it by know, and maybe he could sneak in the back way again. "Yeah she is here," he said trying to hide the fact that he was scared of the women. "She is probably in the office or in the cafeteria trying to discipline the muggle children." "Alwright, thank you," said the newcomers. Tom watched as the people left the whole time hoping they would take the whole lot of muggles. After standing for a moment a flash of lighting woke him from his trance and he start edging his way around the build bound for back entrance. The only flaw in his plan was the fact that Miss. Lisa was standing at the door way waiting for him. Beside her stood Sterling Holloman, hands on his hips with that you got busted look on his face he always had when he told on Tom. "Sterling you can go back and eat know sweetie." Tom cursed lightly under his breath; she always treated the other children better than him. "Come with me you little bastard." Tom walked behind in a sluggish way trying to put his punishment out of mind. Miss. Lisa had a room set up in the basement where she would discipline the children. It had different segments set off by curtins, and each segment had sheets laid sloppily on the floor. The room was so far down the hallway that when you finally arrived you dreaded your punishment even more. When they walked into the room something hit him from behind and he fell face first into the wall, just avoiding the soft cushion of the bloodied sheets. He looked up to see her pulling up her sleeves in a stagger. Oh no Tom thought she must of been drinking again. Her beatings were always worse after she drank whiskey. At this moment the family who had spoken to Tom earlier could be heard coming down the hall. The women quickly exited the room, after telling Tom she would be back. Tom had been saved this time, but was dreading her return. Just then a noise came from the window above him like a tapping. Tom stood to open the window, and a barn owl rushed in knocking him to the floor. The owl shoved his foot out handing him a letter which he began to open and read: Young one you are coming to be Someone the whole world will see. The writer of this letter is your key. SOMEDAY THE REAL TOM WILL BE FREE. 


End file.
